Revenge
by Hydrochloric Cutie
Summary: Gabrielle just got broken up with and her friends think she needs a rebound guy


Revenge: Ron and Gabrielle

"Come on girl, he's not worth it," Julie said, rubbing her friend's back comfortingly. Gabrielle Delacour had just been dumped. Phillip had been her boyfriend for over a year now, but he decided last week that he didn't want her anymore.

"I loved him," she moaned pathetically. "I mean, you spend a year dating someone, shagging them; I deserved more than a '_I think we should see other people babe_.'"

"He really said that?" Mandy asked.

"Would I be out at the bar with you lot, drinking away my sorrows if he hadn't?"

They were quite a sight. Three attractive women, sitting at the bar, alone, drinking. They didn't even look like they were enjoying it; but it sure beat sitting at Gabrielle's flat, and indulging in ice cream. "What you need is a rebound guy," Julie concluded. "We will find you a guy to make you forget all about Phillip." She scanned the bar, looking for attractive men when one walked in the door, followed by Phillip and a brunette on his arm.

The man who walked in was tall, broad shouldered, and red headed. But this was also her brother-in-law Ron Weasley. Gabrielle smiled really wide and ran over to him. "Ron!" she squealed. He looked to who called his name and was tackled by a familiar blonde girl.

"Gabby!" he exclaimed. Gabrielle looked up and saw Phillip looking at them. She leaned down to whisper in Ron's ear.

"Would you help me?" He nodded. "Then go along with me."

Before he could comprehend, she pulled back and kissed him full on the mouth. He was surprised to saw the least, but he went along with it. Ron wrapped his arm around her back and one hand around the back of her head. She was surprised but kept at it. She heard her two friends cheer her on from the bar and she pulled back.

"If that's the greeting I get when I come to visit, I'll come to France more often," he smirked.

"Yeah, thanks for that by the way," Gabrielle replied, blushing. "My ex was over there and the girls said I needed a rebound to make him jealous. And judging by his pissed look right now, it succeeded."

"Well, I'm glad I could help," he said, pulling her back in for a hug.

"Come over and meet my friends," she said, grabbing his hand and dragging him over to the bar. "This is Julie and Mandy. Girls, I would like for you to meet my favorite brother-in-law, Ron Weasley."

"It's nice to meet you girls," he said, taking each girls hand in turn and kissing the back of them. "Gab writes about you quite fondly."

"Good to know she hasn't written us to be total slags," Julie giggled. "And awesome timing by the way. We were just looking around for Gabs."

"Better me than some random bloke I reckon," Ron shrugged. He signaled the bartender for a pint and sat down beside Gabrielle. The other two headed to the loo for a quick touch up. Phillip was standing behind Gabrielle when he turned back.

"Who do you bloody well think you are?" he asked his ex. Her head whipped around so fast she swore she felt it crack.

"Excuse me?" she replied. "What right do you have coming over here and yelling at me?"

"Cause you're acting like a bloody slag out in public," he argued.

"Excuse me. That's no way to talk to the lady," Ron interrupted.

"I'll talk to her anyway I like, she's my girlfriend," Phillip said loudly.

"Ex-girlfriend," Gabrielle pointed out.

"Shut up!" he yelled at Gabrielle, then turned back to Ron. "And who are you to be telling me how to speak to her?"

"A good friend," Ron said. "Now, I suggest you leave her alone."

"Friend?" he repeated. "I know you were cheating on me, you stupid bint!" Phillip made to swing at her, but Ron caught his hand and twisted. A sickening crack permeated through the bar. Phillip cried out in pain, cradeling his arm against his body.

"Now, if you care to hit either of us, I'll be calling the Aurors and you'll be charged with assault of an officer."

"What?"

"I'm an Auror back in England. I also have quite the connection through Auror Delacour, this wonderful lady's father. Now, I suggest you leave this establishment and never speak to Gabby again. Understand?"

He nodded. Gabrielle had never seen Phillip move faster as he ran from Ron. Several people clapped and he blushed. "Ooo, big bad Auror is blushing over a bit of praise?" she teased.

"Oh hush," he said. "So, that's you ex? Nice bloke."

"Well he was at first," she said, stealing his glass for a sip." He broke up with me too weeks ago. He walked in behind with you with Ariel, a brunette a year under me back in school. He really has no right to be mad."

"Who could possibly want to dump you?"

"He felt that we got all from this relationship," she said, imitating Phillip's voice.

"What a crock of shite," Ron said, stealing his glass back. "Any guy would be lucky to even be around you."

"Oh yeah? Where are they?" she scoffed. Ron reached out and turned her chin to look at him. He leaned over and kissed her again. It was slow and sure this time, and real. When they broke apart he was looking right at her.

"They're here," he said. "It's actually why I came out. Bill told me about the douche bag. And I know it's too soon and I'll give you all the time…" he was cut off by her lips. He responded enthusiastically.

"I don't need any more time," she said when they broke apart.

"Good," he said, moving back toward her.

9-12-11


End file.
